elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Zola (Lešná)
|} Die junge Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Zola lebt im Zoo Zlín in Tschechien. Zola wurde etwa 1995 im Krüger-Nationalpark in Südafrika geboren. Zusammen mit Kali und Ulu wurde sie 2003 nach Tschechien gebracht. Beim Import nach Europa war sie daher etwa acht Jahre alt. Mit ihren beiden Artgenossinnen traf sie am 12.04.2003 im Zoo Zlín ein, der im Schlosspark des Schlosses Lešná nahe Zlín im mährischen Teil des Landes liegt. Im Monat nach ihrer Ankunft wurde die Anlage eröffnet, die als "knapp mittelgroße, wenngleich ordentlich strukturierte Elefantenanlage" bezeichnet wurdeOlaf Töffels: Perspektiven zur Zucht Afrikanischer Elefanten in Zoos Europas. Bestandssituation und Zuchtmanagement im Jahr 2010, auf www.elefanten-schutz-europa.de, S. 8 (mit Foto). Die Anlage ist angereichert mit Schlammbädern, Bäumen, Stämmen und Steinen. Das Elefantenhaus ist klimatisiert. Die Elefanten werden jeden Mittag zur Körperpflege mit dem Schlauch abgeduscht, im Sommer auch zur Abkühlung. Zola ist auch dem Alter nach die "mittlere" Kuh und wohl die zweite im Rang. Sie gilt als "phlegmatisch" und unerschütterlich. Die Kommandos der Pfleger (auf Suaheli) erlernte sie teilweise auch von der dominanten Kali. Gelegenheit zur Zucht gab es bisher für die jungen Kühe nicht, es soll der Bau einer Bullenanlage in Planung sein. Im Oktober 2016 wurde bei Zola mit Unterstützung des IZW Berlin eine künstliche Besamung vorgenommen, die erste in einem tschechischen Zoo. Sperma kam von einer Samenbank mit Material wilder Elefanten (wahrscheinlich aus dem Projekt "Operation Frozen Dumbo", Beauval). Da der Zoo keine Bullen hält, war dies die einzige Möglichkeit für eine Trächtigkeit, zumal die biologische Uhr bei den Kühen des Zoos tickt. Eine weitere künstliche Befruchtung im Zoo - dann bei Kali - ist für Februar oder März 2017 geplant. In Vorbereitung dazu wurde bei allen drei Elefanten gleichzeitig mit dem Training zur Prozedur begonnen, schließlich war Zola am ehesten bereit zu kooperieren. Daher war sie die erste. Im Januar 2017 gab der Zoo bekannt, dass die künstliche Befruchtung erfolgreich war und Zola im 4. Monat trächtig ist, so dass - wenn hoffentlich alles gut geht - mit der Geburt im Juni 2018 zu rechnen ist. Der Zoo Zlín hat außerdem beschlossen, neben dem Kiribuni-Projekt (einer Art Safari-Park, dessen Bau bis 2021 geplant ist) die größte Indoor-Stallung für Elefanten in Europa zu bauen. Leider kam Zola'''s Kalb am 01.07.2018 tot zur Welt, ein Kuhkalb mit einem Gewicht von 86 kg. '''Zola selbst hat die Geburt gut überstanden. Jetzt wartet der Zoo nach der Besamung Zola auf die Schwangerschaft. Weblinks *Sloni v ČR a SR - ZOO Lešná, Daten und Fotos der Zlíner Elefanten auf www.choboti.cz. *Zola at Zlin Lesna-Got Zoo (Zoologicka Garden & Chateau Zlin-Lesna), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Slonice může být flegmatička i šéfová, Artikel über die Elefanten in Zlín und die Tätigkeit der Pfleger auf www.sedmicka.cz. *Pavilon slonů, Darstellung der Elefantenanlage mit Fotos und Video auf www.zoozlin.eu. *Zlínská zoo je druhou nejnavštěvovanější, vloni do ní zavítalo půl milionu lidí, Bericht über den Zoo mit Foto von Kali, Zola und Ulu auf www.novinky.cz. *Olaf Töffels: Perspektiven zur Zucht Afrikanischer Elefanten in Zoos Europas. Bestandssituation und Zuchtmanagement im Jahr 2010, Übersicht auch mit den Elefanten in Lešná auf www.elefanten-schutz-europa.de, S. 8 (mit Foto) *ZOO Zlín 13.6.2009 sloní krmení a koupání, krmení lachtanů 2. album, Foto mit den Elefanten auf zabik.rajce.idnes.cz. *Artikel zur künstlichen Befruchtung. *Artikel über die Geburt auf www.zoozlin.eu. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Südafrika Kategorie:Tschechien Kategorie:Kruger National Park Kategorie:Zoo Zlín